Technology advancements are pervasive in modern society. Capabilities associated with processing data, storing data, and networking devices keep improving daily. Enterprises have taken advantage of the technology advancements along with the corresponding new consumer devices to transact, track, and communicate with their customers.
Most, but not necessarily all, of the business methodologies that enterprises use for engaging customers via technology occur while the customers are away from brick-and-mortar establishments of those enterprises. Moreover, the methodologies that are used to engage a customer while the customer is at a brick-and-mortar establishment are related to conclude a transaction, such as via a kiosk or kiosk-type device (phone of the consumer).
Very little if any enterprise uses technology to customize the physical experience that a customer has while at a brick-and-mortar store. This situation is less than ideal because brick-and-mortar stores are struggling to stay profitable in the wake of hyper competition from online stores. Most brick-and-mortar stores have become showcases where customers go to look and demo products, which the customers subsequently buy online for a far cheaper price.
Still further, service oriented brick-and-mortar stores are increasingly competing for the attention and loyalty of customers as more and more service-oriented businesses spring up and specialize in niche areas of the market.
Enterprises have heretofore not utilized technology to enhance the physical space and utility of their brick-and-mortar stores. Yet, improvements in this area have the potential to increase customer traffic, increase customer loyalty, and increase revenue generated from customers for an enterprise.